


Waffles

by Compactor



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/pseuds/Compactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing scene between Duke and Jennifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written by me and Kiana.

Duke was looking at Jennifer. She had slept faster than he thought she would. He was rubbing her short hair, making small curls with his fingers and thinking: how could he be so stupid? How could he ever think about leaving Jennifer behind? 

He was thinking when he felt her moving, probably to change the position. He smiled and kept making small curls. How could he ever think about leave his lover behind?

Jennifer stirred. Her eyes fluttering open to see Duke. He was sitting up watching her. She smiled when she felt his fingers lace through her hair. 

Jennifer sat up clutching the sheets to her chest, she leaned her head against his shoulder. 

"Hey," she breathed still groggy.

"Hey," He said, leaning to leave a kiss on the top of her head. 

"Are you okay?" He said soflty, smiling feeling her head on his shoulder.

She nodded,"Of course, why wouldn't I be, Duke?" 

Jennifer snuggled closer to him. 

"Are you ok?" Jennifer asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Just asking." He said softly.

When she snuggled closed to him, he couldn't help but smile to her. He gave her a little kiss. 

"I'm more than fine, Jenny."

"Good," she responded when he kissed her, "Don't call me Jenny," she told him as she pulled him into another kiss. 

It was deeper than the soft kiss he had given her. Jennifer smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in close.

"Alright, I won't call you Jenny again, Jenny." He said teasing her.

He pulled her closer, a hand on her waist another on her hair, making the kiss deeper, wilder, pure desire on it.

The desire and passion and need and want flooded through them as they held each other. Their bodies were just reacting. Their minds were one. Soon, they were one. 

Sleep came easily after. Jennifer was sound asleep when Duke awoke. He glanced down at her and studied her face, the way her body laid beneath the sheet, how her hair was all astray.

-

He woke up first than her, again. This time, he kept lying on his back in the bed. He smiled. He couldn't believe he was with the woman he loved by his side. He kissed her shoulder, trying to see if she's awake or not.

When Jennifer didn't wake he slipped out of bed, quickly slipping on underwear, his pants and a tank. Duke ventured from the bedroom to the kitchen. 

He poured a glass of orange juice that Jennifer had made last week. That tiny woman could make a mean glass of orange juice, he thought as he finished it. Setting the glass in the sink.

"Hmm?" He said washing the glass not paying attention on her at all. 

When he finished he walked to her and hugged her, smelling her hair. "What's up?"

"I'm kind of hungry,"She mumbled into his chest. 

"What do want to eat?" He asked keeping hold of her as he moved to the fridge,careful to not trip in the sheet she had wrapped around her. 

"Nathan mentioned something about your waffles? They're the greatest?" 

Duke smiled,"the very best, go throw something on and I'll make them," he told her.

Jennifer went to the room and smile to what she saw: his shirt. 

She put on and buttoned and walked to the kitchen. 

"Ta-da!" She said with a smile on her face.

He smiled. "That works," he told her as he fixed the food. 

Jennifer stood by watching,"What makes them so special?" She asked. 

He glanced up at her,"It's in the syrup," 

"The syrup?" She was confused, "No syrup can taste that gre-," She was cut off by a spoon full of syrup.

"See?" He grinned. 

"Pssst, it's a family secret." He walked to the sink and put the spoon there, and grinned to her. "See? The syrup is the secret."

"I get it, it's in the syrup," She smiled at him. 

Soon the food was finished and Duke was bringing two plates to the table.

As soon as they finished eating he brought the dishes to the sink. He walked to her and kissed her cheek. "I'll get your stuff in the car."


End file.
